rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alone Together/Transcript
After the opening, it is early morning in Mistral. Ruby Rose is seen lying on the ground on the patio outside of the training room. She watches a group of four birds flying together, before one of them flies away from the group. As she watches it fly, Ruby sees Yang Xiao Long peek over her head. Yang: You're up early. Ruby: (smiles) Hey sis. Yang: Boop. Yang lets her hair down and uses it to tickle her little sister's nose. Ruby giggles affectionately at her older sister's action. Ruby then sits up as Yang sits down next to her. Ruby: '(''sighs) What are you doing up? '''Yang: Can't fall back to sleep. Ruby: Ah, me neither. Weiss: Well, fortunately, coffee exists. Weiss Schnee carries a tray with three cups of coffee and walks over to join her teammates. She lowers the tray down so Yang can grab a cup. Ruby: No, please! Weiss: Don't worry, I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, just for you. (she holds the cup out in front for Ruby) Ruby: Oh yeah! Nice Weiss strikes again! Suddenly, Weiss pulls the cup away just as Ruby was about to grab it. Weiss: I will pour this on you and it will burn. She hands the cup to Ruby, who nervously giggles. Weiss sits down next her teammates and grabs her cup of coffee after placing the tray down next to her. Yang: Can't believe we're actually in Mistral. Ruby: That's what you can't believe? Yang: Well, yeah! And all the other magic and stuff. But... Okay, you know what I mean! Weiss: I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you two again. Yang: Well, here's to defying expectations. Yang and Weiss clink cups together, while Ruby gulps her cup down in one go, opening one eye to glance at the others' cups. Ruby: I just wish Blake could be here with us. Yang: Yeah, well, she made her choice. Weiss: What's that supposed to mean? Yang: (showing bitterness) I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though. We'll be fine. Ruby and Weiss have concerned expressions on their faces. Ruby: Don't you want her here? Yang: Why would I want her here? Ruby: Are you still mad at her for leaving? Yang: (scoffs) Oh, whatever gave you that idea, Ruby? No, I'm totally fine. I'm great. Weiss: Okay, calm down. Yang: (her eyes turn red) Don't tell me to calm down! Ruby and Weiss gain startled expressions. Ruby: Whoa, Yang. Yang realizes what she did, and her eyes turn back to normal. Her hand shakes while holding her cup. Yang: Whatever. She gets up and leaves. Ruby and Weiss watch her go before exchanging concerned looks with each other. ---- Back in Menagerie, Blake Belladonna leans against the railing on the balcony of the Belladonna Family Home. She looks up into the night sky as a voice calls out for her from inside her home. Sun: Hey Blake! You ready to go? Blake: Be right there! She feels a note taped to the wooden railing of the balcony. She grabs it and reads the message written down: "B Things going too far. Not sure what to do. Find a quiet spot, I'll find you. Come alone. Please. ''-I"'' Blake looks around a bit before hearing the sliding door open. She quickly places the note in her coat. Sun: We going recruiting or what? We've got the entire nocturnal section to hit up! Blake doesn't say anything, still having a concerned expression on her face. Sun notices this. Sun: You okay? Blake: Yeah, I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first. As she walks away, there is a quiet sound of rustling in the trees behind her. ---- Back in Mistral, Yang sits alone on a bed looking at the "New Friends!" photo of Team RWBY. She hears a knock on the door and quickly puts the photo away. Yang: Yeah? The door opens but Yang doesn't look up to see who entered. Yang: Look Ruby, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a bit? Yang looks up, and is surprised that it was not Ruby, but Weiss who is at the doorway. Yang: Oh. Hey Weiss. Did you need something? Weiss says nothing. She closes the door behind her and sits on the bed opposite to Yang. Yang: (sigh) I know she's our teammate, but I'm not just going to change my mind. I'm sorry, I just... I don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a giant family, recitals to perform at, dinners to attend. I didn't have any of that. My mom left me. Ruby's mom left too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I'' had to pick up the pieces. ''I had to keep things together. Alone. (pause) Weiss, if you have something to say, then say it. Weiss remains silent for a moment, before responding. Weiss: When I was ten, my dad finally admitted to my mom that the only reason he married her was for the family name. (sighs) It was actually on my birthday. He missed the big dinner, she got mad, he finally snapped. I think she already knew. Looking back, I think I knew too. But hearing him say it finally pushed her over the edge. She gets up and sits down next to Yang on the other bed. Weiss: First it was separate lunches and dinners, opposite balconies at my recitals, a glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then, it was no dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine here and... well, you get the idea. Yang: I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. Weiss: You're right though. I don't know loneliness like you do. I have my own version. And, I'll bet Blake has her own version too. Yang: She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her. We all were! She chose to leave us. Weiss: Why do you think she did that? Yang: Hm? Weiss: The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried to keep her past separated from us. She tried to protect us. Eventually, those walls she put up came down. And the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. The universe proved her right. Yang: No one blamed her for anything! If she had just talked to us, she would've known that! How could I be there for her if she doesn't let me? What if I needed her here for me? Yang buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing quietly. Weiss puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Weiss: I know it's not easy. I wish she hadn't left too. The only thing we can do now is be there for her when she's ready. When she comes back. Yang lowers her hands from her face. Yang: If she comes back. Weiss: She will. Yang... You, Ruby, and even Blake are more like family to me than my brother or even my own father. I would do anything for you three, and I'm willing to bet Blake feels the same way. So, when she's ready, I'll be there for her. And I know we're not as close, but... I'm here for you too. Weiss smiles and Yang calms down. They hear a knock at the door, which opens up and reveals Ruby. Ruby: Is, uh... everything okay? Yang: (smiling) Yeah, it is. Ruby sighs in relief. ---- Back in Menagerie, Blake approaches a darkened alleyway. Blake: '''Ilia? '''Ilia: I'm here. Blake draws Gambol Shroud. Ilia walks out from the shadows with her hands up and drops her black camouflage. Blake: Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I, we can keep you safe. Ilia: I'm sorry. Blake: You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec. Ilia: No. (her tone turns hostile) I'm sorry. Ilia's right hand curls up into a fist. Footsteps can be heard running on the rooftop next to them. Blake looks up and sees Yuma fly down and land on her back, forcing her to the ground. Blake drops Gambol Shroud which lands at Ilia's feet. Blake gasps, regaining her breath and struggles to get up as Yuma presses his foot against her back. He gets off her as two more Faunus join him. Blake gets back up on her feet. Blake: Wait-- Suddenly, Blake gets wrapped in spiderweb silk. One of the Faunus grabs the silk strand holding Blake from her hand. Trifa: I've got her. Yuma: Well done, Sister Trifa - and to you, Ilia. Yuma tosses Ilia Lightning Lash. Blake: Ilia! What are you doing?! Ilia: I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry. Blake: Don't tell me you're sorry! Ilia: But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back! Blake: Because we're trying to protect people?! In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?! Ilia: The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this... (she points her weapon at Blake) ...it's gotten us results. Blake: Yeah, look where it's gotten you. Ilia's eyes widen and she briefly ponders Blake's retort, but she just shrugs it off. Ilia: We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts. Blake: And you think killing me is really for the greater good? Ilia: No, but getting rid of your family is. Blake's expression turns shocked and fearful. Blake: You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you! Ilia: I know. That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To Adam. Blake's expression grows more afraid, almost on the verge of tears. Blake: (struggling to get the webs off her) Ilia, please! You don't have to do this. This isn't you! Ilia: 'Yes. It. Is! But I guess back then you were just too busy falling for Adam to notice. ''Blake's expression turns confused. '''Ilia: I was always jealous of the way you looked at him. (her spots turn pink) I wanted you to look at me that way. (she closes her eyes, and when she opens them, they are suddenly pink) But we can't always get what we want! (Her eyes then turn back to normal) Yuma, with me. You two, get her to the docks. Ilia and Yuma leave while the other two Faunus prepare to bring Blake with them. Trifa: Let's go, traitor. Trifa tugs on the silk holding Blake, but Blake remains stationary. Blake: Now!! Trifa: Huh? Suddenly, Sun jumps out of nowhere and knocks down the Faunus next to Trifa. Trifa: What? Trifa draws her knife and engages in a brief duel with Sun. He blocks her attacks with the staff form of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang before disarming her. Blake, now free from her bonds, then grabs Trifa's shoulder and punches her square in the face, knocking her out. Blake: Thanks for the backup. Sun: Thanks for the invitation. You okay? Blake picks up Gambol Shroud and places it on her back. Blake: No. You heard Ilia, my family is in danger. Call the police and let's go! Sun: Right! The two exit the alleyway and begin running toward the Belladonna's home. They both take their Scrolls out to call their respective contacts. Blake: (worried) Come on, mom, pick up! ---- Back at the Belladonna's home, a scroll is seen vibrating on the table with Blake's portrait and the text "BLAKE CALLING" on the screen. Gunfire can be heard. Suddenly, the table is knocked to its side as Kali and a Menagerie Guard take cover. Guard: Get down! The guard gets up to fire back at two White Fang soldiers. He manages to shoot one of them down, but he gets shot down by the other. With the guard incapacitated, Kali takes his pistol and starts firing back. Kali: Get out of my house!! Ghira!! As she calls out to her husband, Kali is forced to take cover again from the gunfire. Meanwhile, Ghira and a couple of other Menagerie guards fend off some White Fang troops in the entry hall. One of them tries to kick Ghira, but he grabs his foot and slams him into the wall. Ghira dodges a sword slash from another White Fang trooper. A guard manages to knock out another trooper after a brief scuffle, and Ghira knocks out the troop that attacked him by punching him in the diaphragm and slamming his head into the ground. Ghira: Go find my wife! Another White Fang troop approaches Ghira with his fist drawn back, but Ghira grabs his wrist and knife hands him in the neck, and then tosses him aside. Another guard gets shot while protecting Ghira and goes limp. Ghira catches the guard's body and drops it to the ground, with Ghira wincing at his fallen comrade. He then growls as he turns his attention to the Albains, who have their weapons out. Corsac: I believe it's time our dear chieftain stepped down, brother. Fennec: Yes brother, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree. Ghira lets his claws out and rips his coat off. He bares his fangs and makes a feral growl at the two brothers, before letting out a mighty roar as the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts